peppapigfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Scarecrow/Transcript
* Narrator: Peppa and George are playing at Granny and Grandpa Pig’s house today. * Peppa Pig: Hello, Grandpa Pig. * George: Papa ‘ig. * Grandpa Pig: Hello, Peppa. Hello, George. * Peppa Pig: Grandpa, what are you doing? * Grandpa Pig: I’m making a flower garden. * Peppa Pig and George: Oo-oo. * Grandpa Pig: These seeds will grow into beautiful flowers. * Grandpa Pig: I drop the seeds on the ground. Then I cover the seeds with earth. * Grandpa Pig: Oh, where have they gone? * Narrator: The seeds have disappeared. * Grandpa Pig: That’s strange. I’m sure I put some seeds here. * Peppa Pig: Yes, Grandpa. We saw you. * Grandpa Pig: Well, they’re not here now. * Grandpa Pig: Oh, well. I’ll just have to use some more. * Grandpa Pig: As I was saying, I simply drop the seeds on the ground. * Narrator: A little bird is eating Grandpa Pig’s flower seeds. * Grandpa Pig: Oy, get off my seeds! * Grandpa Pig: So that’s where all my seeds went. * Peppa Pig: Into the little bird’s tummy. * Narrator: Two more little birds are eating Grandpa Pig’s seeds. * Peppa Pig: Oh, look. * Grandpa Pig: Shoo, shoo. * Granny Pig: What’s all this noise? * Grandpa Pig: Granny Pig, the birds are eating all my flower seeds. * Peppa Pig: So we’re chasing the birds away. * Granny Pig: There’s no point chasing them. They’ll just come back again. Look. * Granny Pig: We need a scarecrow. * Peppa Pig: What’s a scarecrow? Granny Pig: A scarecrow is a straw man that scares birds away. * Grandpa Pig: What a good idea, Granny Pig. I’ll make one. Come on, everyone. * Peppa Pig: Bye-bye, little birds. We’re going to make a scarecrow. * Narrator: This is Grandpa Pig’s garden shed. * Grandpa Pig: There’ll be plenty of things in here to make a scarecrow. First, we need two sticks and some string. * Peppa Pig: We’ll find them. * Narrator: Peppa has found some sticks. George has found some string. * Grandpa Pig: Good. I’ll tie the sticks together to make the body. * Narrator: Granny Pig has found some straw and an old sack. * Grandpa Pig: Lovely. I’ll put the straw in the sack to make the head. Now the scarecrow needs something to wear. * Granny Pig: Here’s a bag of old clothes. * Peppa Pig and George: Woo-oo. * Narrator: George has found a dress. * Peppa Pig: Silly George. Mr Scarecrow doesn’t want to wear a dress. * Narrator: Peppa has found a coat. * Grandpa Pig: Very good, Peppa. * Narrator: George has found a hat. * Granny Pig: Very good, George. * Peppa Pig: Mr Scarecrow needs a face. * Grandpa Pig: That’s right. Would you and George like to paint a face? * Peppa Pig: Yes, please. * Narrator: George paints the eyes and nose. * Peppa Pig: Peppa paints the mouth. * Grandpa Pig: Fantastic. * Narrator: Mr Scarecrow is ready. * Grandpa Pig, Granny Pig, Peppa Pig and George: Hurrah! * Narrator: The little birds are looking for Grandpa Pig’s flower seeds. * Peppa Pig: Look, the little birds are back. * Grandpa Pig: Don’t worry, Peppa. Mr Scarecrow will scare them off. * Narrator: It worked. Mr. Scarecrow has scared the little birds away. * Grandpa Pig, Granny Pig, Peppa Pig and George: Hurrah! * Grandpa Pig: Good. Now my flower seeds will not be eaten. * Peppa Pig: Oh, Grandpa. The birds look very sad. * Grandpa Pig: Yes, they must be hungry. That’s why I brought this. * Peppa Pig: What’s that, Granny? * Granny Pig: It’s a bird feeder. * Granny Pig: Grandpa, may I have some seeds, please? * Granny Pig: Come on, birdies. Lunchtime. * Granny Pig: Now the birdies have their own seeds to eat. * Peppa Pig: Hurrah! The little birds are happy again. * Narrator: Peppa is glad that Grandpa Pig’s seeds will not be eaten. But she is even more glad that the little birds will not be hungry. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 2 episode transcripts